Princess
by RinsWalker
Summary: It's a bit unfair, don't you think?" She asked. "I don't know what you mean?" He replied with unconcealed bitterness. She stared at him, eyes ferociously narrowed. "She would give anything to protect you, and yet you remain indifferent. It's cruel.."


A/N: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters, because if I did the last thing I would be doing would be writing fanfiction, but rather I would be using them to do my evil bidding….hehe

Read and Review! Enjoy!

It was close to midnight. The air was cool and every now and then an icy breeze would blow through the silent grounds of Cross Academy. Yuuki Cross pulled her long coat tightly around her, shielding herself from the cold air as she performed her nightly rounds. She stared up at the sky, watching as several thick, menacing clouds blocked the light of the moon overhead.

"It's going to snow soon…" Yuuki said softly to herself as she continued to walk.

Ever since that fateful night ten years ago, the day on which her memories began, Yuuki felt a certain kinship with snow. A feeling would build up inside of her before the snow would begin to fall. This feeling was not of pleasure, yet not of pain or fear. It was merely a feeling of connection with the snow, since it played a major role on the day her life as Yuuki Cross began.

Yuuki did not pause as light flakes began to fall, landing gently on her cheeks and the tips of her eyelashes. Tonight, the snow was upsetting her. It was making her think of Kaname-senpai, and how the close bond they once shared seemed to be fading away ever since the…incident.

Without thinking, Yuuki began stroking the spot on her neck where Zero's fangs had punctured her skin. The marks had long faded, but lately every time she saw Zero she would feel a strange sensation in the area where Zero had bitten her. What she and Zero had done and the possible consequences did not frighten her, but what did was the strange new connection she was feeling with Zero; a responsibility for his well-being, even more so than before. _That_ frightened her to no end.

Kaname watched the snowflakes fall lightly outside the classroom window, a select few sticking to the surface of the glass. He was devoting only a fraction of his attention to the professor's lecture, which was an uncommon practice for him, but he had other things on his mind.

Yuuki. His Yuuki had partaken in a great sin. A human offering their blood to sustain a vampire was seen as unforgiveable. He did not understand how Zero dared to take her blood so willingly, or why Yuuki was so quick to offer it up. A small part of him felt hurt and betrayed; the last thing he wanted was for Yuuki to put herself in such danger. The image of Zero feeding on his Yuuki burned him up inside…

But more so than that, the simple fact that Zero did not deny his vampire instincts fascinated Kaname. Zero was finally learning that he cannot survive living in denial.

As he continued to stare out the window, Kaname spotted Yuuki patrolling the grounds with a long coat wrapped tightly around her, apparently unaffected by the falling snow.

Kaname smiled. That was Yuuki, his snow princess.

"You shouldn't be out here alone in the snow; One would think you would've learned that by now…"

Yuuki glared bitterly at Zero as he came out from behind a stone column as she was making her way back to the Headmaster's quarters.

"Well maybe if you bothered showing up I wouldn't have to walk in the snow alone…" Yuuki snapped as she sped up, attempting to leave Zero behind. The long legged vampire had no trouble keeping up, however.

"I had a feeling the weather would be bad, so I decided not to patrol. Anyone would have to be crazy to sneak out late at night when it's snowing…" Zero replied casually.

Yuuki sighed in frustration. He irritated her to no end.

The two stepped into the Headmaster's quarters and removed their shoes and coats. Yuuki didn't bother to ask why Zero wasn't going back to his own dorm; the heat was broken in his wing so it was the perfect time for him to use his special privileges. Yuuki shook the snowflakes out of her hair and headed towards the linen closet to get Zero a pillow and some blankets. When Yuuki opened the door to the closet, however, she forgot that the winter blankets were on the top shelf, out of her reach. All of the sudden, she felt Zero's body press against her back as he reached up to grab the blankets effortlessly from the top shelf.

"Um, yeah…sorry," Yuuki said with a small laugh, feeling a bit stupid.

"It's okay," Zero replied, unfolding the blankets and laying them out on the couch.

"Good night, Zero…"

Zero silently continued to make up his bed as Yuuki headed over to her room. As she was about to close the door, she looked into the living room at Zero, who lay on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. She closed the door behind her and leaned her back against it. She closed her eyes and stroked the spot on her neck, which was tingling slightly.

"I did it once, Zero, and I'll do it again if I have to. I just want you to be alright…"

A/N: Hope you all liked it! Reviews and criticism are greatly appreciated. I think this will be a good one, and the more reviews, the more inspiration to continue. Yes, I know, that's not fair, but that is simply the way the world works.


End file.
